


Opportunistic

by chillydown



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/pseuds/chillydown
Summary: Lascelles had little interest in practical magic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Opportunistic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



Lascelles had little interest in practical magic. An odd position for someone who edited periodicals about magic, but a position nonetheless. What mattered to Lascelles was Gilbert Norrell. As long as Norrell remained the most interesting man in England, Lascelles would have found himself at the man’s side no matter his profession.

Still, as he watched ministers flock around Norrell or heard gossip of Strange’s exploits overseas, a small part of himself wondered what it would be like if he were a magician. After all, Lascelles had little interest in practical magic. But he had _plenty_ of interest in prestige.


End file.
